It Looks Like We Have Some Competition
by Dude 1000
Summary: Kirika and Mirielle find that someone is killing off their targets before they get there. The have no idea who might be behind this. But when one of them goes missing to find the suspected killer, the world is introduced to the biggest threat of all.


**Author's Note: I do not own three of the characters used in this story or the name of the anime. Kirika and Mirielle are not my characters.**

**Chapter One**

The Dove Silently Flies

"Kirika, do we have any new targets?" asked Mirielle. Mirielle has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her partner, Kirika, was an amnesiac and was one of the True NOIR. Kirika has short brown hair. The two haven't had that many missions after their final meeting with Chloe. Kirika nodded. "There is one. He is a minister for a small town and he is telling them that they will soon be saved by their god and that they will soon have food and water. He is also a military retiree and is using his military training to kill off the women. In secret." She said, slowly turning to face Mirielle.

The town was off the coast of Corsica, a small island part of France. And the military retiree was in his church, making the daily prayers over the intercom when the two arrived. "I think we should do this over night. So no one will see us." Kirika said, loading her pistol. She had clipped the silencer on it. Mirielle nodded, and flipped her hair. "Well, until then, shall we have some fun? You know get some background on the place?" she asked. They walked around and stopped by a few shops.

Suddenly, everyone ran out of the shops and lined the sides of the streets. "I don't know." Kirika said to Mirielle, who had a confused look on her face. "It's Father Shuga. He's done with his prayers and is coming to heal the women from the disease he says is going around." One lady said. "Disease? Has anyone shown any type of symptoms of this disease?" Mirielle asked. "Oh no. No one shows the symptoms until it is too late. He is from the military, and he knows this disease very well. He will cure all the women!" the lady said excitedly. Mirielle looked at Kirika. Kirika nodded, and headed to the direction the Father was coming.

"Hello, Miss. Do you want to be relieved of this disease?" asked the Father. Kirika looked at Mirielle, who nodded, so she nodded to him. He laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. "You might not make it back because I don't want you to catch the disease again." He said quietly. Kirika shrugged his hand off her shoulder. His smile faded, and he placed both hands by his side. "I shall heal two women today. As you know, I will not release any women until the disease has passed." Father shouted, then pointing to Mirielle. "You, will be the second one." He said.

That night, Mirielle and Kirika were loading their guns and fixing up a bit. "Kirika, something isn't right. He hired a geisha, Shumira Kagashina. Who is she?" Mirielle asked to Kirika who was already in the process of doing a background check on her. "Shumira is a famous geisha in Japan. They say that whenever she dances, someone dies. But that is her little slogan. No real meaning…wait. For the past few dances, someone has died. Be it an assassin undercover, or terrorist, they end up dead by the end of her dance." Kirika said, suddenly concerned. "Looks like we have a little problem." Mirielle said, grabbing another pistol and silencer.

"The door is guarded by ten to fifteen guards. It's like they are expecting someone…" Kirika said, coming back from her short scouting around the area. "Waiting? Waiting for whom? Who would they be waiting for that he would have so many guards?" Mirielle asked her. The guards looked at their watches, and left the post. "I guess its break time. Time to move in." Mirielle said, pulling out her pistol. The silently opened the door, and Kirika killed the hallway lights. As they moved in, Kirika slipped on some liquid. "Kirika!" Mirielle silently exclaimed, grabbing Kirika's hand. "What is this?" asked Kirika, bending down and placing two fingers into the liquid. She held up a small light, and her eyes narrowed.

"Mirielle, let's check on our target…" Kirika said. "What?" asked Mirielle, confused. Kirika silently walked over to the target. As they did, the liquid got deeper and darker. "Kirika, what happened?" asked Mirielle as she pulled out a larger flashlight and aimed it at their target. "He is dead. Murdered is more the word. But…how?" Kirika asked. "He did say he was going to his room with the geisha to entertain him until he falls asleep. Looks like…maybe the geisha did it…" Mirielle said slowly. "How can a geisha carry all of this?" Kirika asked, holding up the blanket. It had small knives stuck into it. They looked at the body, and saw that it was covered completely in blood.

"Someone beat us to it." Mirielle said, placing the blanket back on the body. Then, they heard rustling outside the door. "Someone is coming. We have to hide." Kirika said, pulling out her string and hook. She threw the hook onto the ceiling and climbed the string. Mirielle did the same, and they pulled up the remainder of the string when they were in the air duct. The guards burst in, and ran to the Father. "He is dead. Our anonymous caller was right. Someone has burst in and killed him. Find them! Do any means necessary to kill them!" the leader shouted to the fellow guards. "Yes sir!" the stated. They all ran out of the room and Kirika and Mirielle started moving quietly through the ducts. "Someone called them on us. But they would have to know who we are and what we were thinking of doing from the start." Mirielle said, tightening her vest.

"It looks like something Chloe would do, and it is her style, but it also isn't. And besides, she has been dead for quite some time." Kirika said, looking at Mirielle. "Yes. And the points where the knives were. They were at critical points. Like main arteries, and through critical pressure points. It would take some hard studying to know where to attack so as to not make the person scream or make a loud noise of a struggle." Mirielle said, searching the internet for useful information. "Hey, I'm doing some research on the geisha he hired. You know, Shumira. I found some useful information. She was born in Japan. Kyoto to be exact. She goes to many dances. But she mainly performs in front of gang members, murderers, and that kind of stuff." Mirielle said. "But, does it say anything about her history? Like, military skills, assassin? Any of those kinds of things?" Kirika asked, taking the pistols apart to clean them. "No. But it looks like Shumira created this website." Mirielle said quickly. "Huh?" asked Kirika walking over. They looked on the screen, and a message appeared. "You are NOIR. Ha. I have your information in my database. I know who and when to attack. How? That's for me to know and for you to find out. So now I can determine your weakness. Have fun with your little, crime game. Oh, and this is not Shumira. She knows nothing of this. This isn't her business anyway. So I'd get off her back if you wish to live." was all it said. "What do you think?" asked Mirielle.

"I think one of us should trace the message, and the other find out where this Shumira Kagashina lives and stake out her house." Kirika said, hurrying to her tabel and put the pistols back together. Mirielle nodded, and they went into the kitchen. "So how do we go about doing this?" asked Mirielle to Kirika. "I don't know...all I know is, the geisha has to be the one. She could be the only one to do that." she replied. How do we get closer to her? thought Mirielle. Then, Kirika got an idea. "Mirielle. I have an idea. I can't guarentee it will work and be successful, but it just might." she said. Mirielle looked at her, and Kirika began her plan.

Kirika walked out of the dressing room, and twirled around at Mirielle's request.


End file.
